


Whumptober 2020 - No.3 Alternate Prompt - Nightmare

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Featuring a guest character today, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.3 Alternate Prompt - Nightmare

_ Kassandra is snarling, hackles raised. She stands between the necromancers and her packmates, rearing and flexing her claws. She won’t let them hurt her pack. Her family. She charges at the mages, ignoring the one she knocks to the ground to pounce on the one behind him. The one who caught Pelwe with a spell. _

__ _ She shreds him to bits, claws tearing through skin and muscle like it’s tissue paper. He is screaming, but she can barely hear it through her pulse pounding in her ears. Blood is getting everywhere, in her fur, under her claws, on the grass around them. But she doesn’t stop. She rips and tears and- _

__ _ The screams change. Higher pitched. A woman’s voice. _

__ _ Kassandra’s heart skips a beat. It’s Liara, lying in a pool of her own blood, gaping up at her, like a fish out of water. Liara’s blood painting her claws. _

__ _ “K-Kassie…” _

__ _ Her wolf form melts away almost instantly. Kassandra's on her knees, panting. _

__ _ “N-No, I didn’t…” she looks down at her hands, stained scarlet. Undeniable proof that she, in fact, did. “I didn’t-” _

__ Kassandra wakes with a jolt, breaks into a cold sweat. It takes her a second to get her bearings; she’s in her bedroom, in Pelwe’s house. She holds her hands up to her face - her palms are clean. No blood. 

“Fuck,” she hisses and hurriedly wipes her eyes. Just a nightmare. But her chest aches like she’s been kicked. Grief never seems to fuck off, does it? She turns over on her side and hugs her pillow to her chest, doing her best to stifle more tears.

There’s a creak above her, then a whisper, “Kass? You good?”

Kassandra gives a start; she keeps forgetting she has a roommate now. She hadn't minded sharing with Ilith when they were divvying up rooms. Unfortunately, she also hadn't considered what might happen in situations like this.

"'M fine," she replies thickly, voice muffled by the pillow. No need to burden anyone else with her feelings. It's easier to keep things tucked away rather than break down all over someone. Ilith likely doesn't want to deal with it at whatever time in the morning it is right now.

"You sure?" The bunk bed creaks again, and she can hear the half-dragonborn shifting around above her.

Kassandra swallows hard, clears her throat, "Yeah. Just some nightmare. No big deal."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah. It wasn't anything- I'm okay." She's a shitty liar, but Ilith is… not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Sure does know how to use one, though.

"Alright. G'night."

"Night."

It sounds like Ilith rolls over and, in a few seconds, she's snoring again.

Kassandra lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and hugs her pillow a little tighter, her gaze drawn to the night sky out the window. 

_ I will avenge you, Liara. No matter what it takes. _


End file.
